ReStart In My Life
by Nics
Summary: nach dem ende der serie, yuugis Leben hat sich weitestgehend normalisiert und das schulleben hat wieder eingeholt. alles ist also wieder normal, bis ein fremder ihn eines morgens anrempelt..zwar nach der serie, aber im end effekt doch mehr AU YYxY
1. 1: Ein ganz normaler Morgen

YU-Gi-Oh- Restart In My Life 

Autor: Nics

Disclaim: Yu-gi-oh und alle darin enthaltenen Charas gehören mir nicht, ich leihe sie mir nur für diese Story, mit der ich absolut kein Geld verdiene!

Ein Bisserl A/N: So, das hier ist meine zweite Yu- Gi- Oh Story... spielt nach dem Ende der Serie, Yuugi ist inzwischen 17 (keine Ahnung, wie alt er am Ende der Serie ist, aber 17 ist ein nettes Alter für ihn, fand ich) und besucht die 12. Klasse. Ich habe nicht so wirklich viel Ahnung vom japanischen Schulsystem und bevor ich da irgendwelche Fehler mache, nutze ich das deutsche, denn das kennen wir ja alle

Oh, dann sollte ich vielleicht noch sagen, dass ich die deutschen Namen nutze, da sie, auch wenn sie natürlich nicht immer toll klingen, halt geläufiger sind. (wobei ich finde, dass Tea besser klingt als Anzu...wie so vieles im Leben: Geschmackssache). Solltet ihr jetzt aber darauf bestehen, die Geschichte mit japanischen Namen zu lesen...ich lasse mich noch vom Gegenteil überzeugen, entsprechend viele Reviews in diese Richtung berücksichtige ich dann gern.

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit der Story!

1.Kapitel:

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen in Domino. Die Vögel zwitscherten, kleine Schäfchenwölkchen schoben sich über den strahlend blauen Himmel und die Sonne schien wärmend, aber nicht zu heiß, vom Himmel.

Ein nahezu perfekter Tag, wäre da nicht...

‚PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP'

Nur zwei Dinge auf der Welt gaben einen solchen penetrant nervigen Ton von sich- Handys, die eine SMS empfangen hatten, und Wecker.

Ja, Wecker, diese nervigen kleinen Dinger, die einem immer den schönsten Traum vermiesen und erbarmungslos so lange klingeln, bis man endlich völlig genervt aus den Federn kriecht und wütend auf das unscheinbare kleine Übel einschlägt. Dann endlich erst verstummt der Ton und das Opfer ist mit sich und seiner Welt wieder versöhnt.

So auch an diesem Morgen in der kleinen Wohnung über dem Spieleladen der Mutous.

Das Opfer des Weckers war niemand anders als ein Junge, der für sein Alter, immerhin war er mittlerweile siebzehn, viel zu jung aussah und sich gerade nichts mehr wünschte, als noch ein paar Minuten im Bett zu liegen.

Verschlafen wuschelte er sich durch die Haare und trottete langsam ins Bad, um erst mal unter die Dusche zu springen.

Das kalte Wasser tat ihm gut und erfrischte ihn, die Müdigkeit verschwand und seine Lebensgeister kehrten langsam in ihn zurück.

Nun noch schnell die Zähne geputzt und die unbezähmbaren Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden wie ein Stern und einen wirklichen seltsamen Farbverlauf zeigten, von blond über violett bis schwarz, gekämmt und in die Küche geflitzt, wo Sugoroku Mutou bereits saß und genüsslich einen Kaffee trank und nur kurz von seiner Zeitung aufblickte, als sein Enkel polternd die Stufen herunterkam.

„Guten Morgen Großvater!" rief der Junge fröhlich und setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz, ein Brötchen aus dem Korb greifend.

Sein Großvater lächelte erfreut und nickte ihm zu.

„Guten Morgen Yuugi. Hast du gut geschlafen heute Nacht?"

Übliche Frage und übliche Antwort: „Schon, aber die Nacht war wie immer zu kurz..." Verlegen kratzte Yuugi sich am Hinterkopf, denn er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Yuugi, Yuugi, was gehst du auch immer so spät ins Bett...wenn du bis spät in die Nacht über einem Puzzle oder Spiel sitzt, wundert es mich gar nicht, dass du morgens nicht aus dem Bett kommst."

Sugoroku sprach zwar streng, doch wirklich böse war er seinem Enkel nicht, hatte er doch schon immer eine Leidenschaft für Spiele und Puzzle aller Art besessen und war es letztlich sogar diese Leidenschaft gewesen, die ihm die beste Freundschaft seines Lebens beschert hatte.

Doch Yuugi schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, das wäre so, aber in Wirklichkeit lerne ich bis spät in die Nacht. Du weißt, dass mein Abschluss vor der Tür steht und ich bin nun mal nicht so ein Überflieger wie Tea."

Nur eine Sekunde schmunzeln sowohl Yuugi, als auch sein Großvater verschwörerisch, offensichtlich mit dem selben Gedanken im Hinterkopf.

„Allerdings bist du auch nicht so ein hoffnungsloser Fall wie Joey."

„Das stimmt wohl auch wieder..." antwortete Yuugi und lachte gutmütig. Sein bester Freund Joey Wheeler tat ja wirklich jeden Tag sein Bestes, um aus der Misere hinauszukommen, aber irgendwie schaffte er es nie so wirklich, aus dem Notentief herauszukommen. Tatsächlich musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht jetzt schon in der Stufe 12 seine Defizite sammelte und dann gar nicht erst in die 13 kommen konnte. Yuugi war wirklich heilfroh, dass es ihm da besser ging. Er war ein recht guter Schüler. Sicher hatte er auch seine Schwächen, Englisch war gar nicht sein Fall und im Sport war er auch nicht gerade ein Ass, aber insgesamt waren seine Noten in Ordnung.

Schweigend aßen die beiden ihr Frühstück auf, bis Yuugi schließlich aufstand und seine Schultasche schulterte, seinem Großvater noch zuwinkte und mit einem gut vernehmbaren „Itte kimasu!" aus der Tür rauschte.

„Itte rasshai, Yuugi!"

Sugoroku sah seinem Enkel noch nach, bis er um die Ecke gebogen war, wo seine Freunde bereits auf ihn warteten, und erledigte dann noch schnell den Abwasch, bevor er den Laden aufschließen ging.

„Hey Yuugi, alte Schlafmütze! Na, alle Hausaufgaben gemacht? Englisch, Japanisch und...hm, ich glaube, das war's..."

Die typische Begrüßung zwischen Yuugi und Joey- Hausaufgabencheck, damit Joey auch nie etwas vergaß. So ganz zu funktionieren schien das aber nicht.

„Ja, hab ich gemacht, und...Joey, wir hatten auch etwas in Mathe auf."

Joey hielt an und sah seinen Freund entgeistert an.

„Oh...ja, ähm...MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Tea seufzte leise, dieses Bild bot sich ihr seit Monaten jeden Monat aufs neue.

„Sag mal, Joey, wann wirst du dir endlich angewöhnen, deine Aufgaben irgendwo aufzuschreiben, damit du sie nicht mehr vergisst? Dass in deinem Kopf solche Informationen nicht einmal fünf Minuten gespeichert bleiben, solltest auch du mittlerweile mitbekommen haben..."

„Ach, komm schon Tea, ich bin in der 12, da gewöhne ich mir doch nicht jetzt nicht noch irgendwas an, dass ich in den letzten 12 Jahren schon nicht gemacht habe..."

Tea rollte nur die Augen und erwiderte lieber nichts mehr, jegliche Diskussion mit Joey in diese Richtung war von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Yuugi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also gut Joey, aber zum letzten Mal, du kannst meine Aufgaben abschreiben, aber nur, weil dich Kazama- sensei sonst tatsächlich umbringen wird!"

Tea verschränkte die Arme. „Ach Yuugi, du bist zu gut für diese Welt, wirklich, aber er muss es doch irgendwann mal lernen, seine Aufgaben selbst zu machen. Du hilfst ihm so sicher nicht dabei."

„Spiel' mal nicht den Moralapostel, Tea, Yuugi ist mein Freund, und Freunde sind halt immer füreinander da." Und zu Yuugi gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Als Dank lade ich dich nachher auf ein Eis ein, ist genau das richtige Wetter für so was heute."

„Ja, ja, und dann sitzt du mit Yuugi im Park und isst dein Eis und machst wieder keine Hausaufgaben! Joey, du bist unverbesserlich!" Tea schnaufte empört und stritt für den Rest des Weges zur Schule weiter mit Joey herum, während Yuugi ihnen einfach nur amüsiert zuhörte.

Kurz vor dem Schultor hatte Tea dann doch genug und brach das Gespräch ab.

„Ach, das ist mir alles zuviel, Joey. Du musst selber wissen, ob du die Schule schaffen willst oder nicht. Du bist doch mittlerweile erwachsen genug." Damit drehte sie sich um und lief winkend zu Kazuko Hanazaki, einer Freundin aus ihrem Englisch LK.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Yuugi? Gehen wir unser Eis jetzt essen und pfeiffen auf Hanawa-sensei und seinen Japanischunterricht?" Yuugi zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Joey, hörst du Tea denn nie zu? Du musst schon zum Unterricht gehen, um dich irgendwie zu verbessern, das ist schon irgendwie Vorraussetzung..."

Joey winkte grinsend ab.

„Schon gut Yuugi, hab' doch nur Spaß gemacht."

In dem Moment rauschte ein Windstoß an ihm vorbei. Ein Inlineskater rauschte frontal in Yuugi hinein und riss ihn zu Boden.

„Ahh..."

Yuugi, der nicht mit dem plötzlichen Zusammenstoß hatte rechnen können und zudem auch keine Schoner hatte wie der andere Junge, hatte sich heftigst den Steiß geprellt. (A/N: Ich denke mal, ihr wisst, wie schmerzhaft ein Sturz auf das Steißbein sein kann...ist mir mal beim Eislaufen passiert...weia, konnte zwei Tage nicht sitzen...), schrie auf, als er auf den harten Bürgersteig aufschlug.

„Yuugi, mein Gott, hast du dich verletzt?" fragte Joey und stürzte auf seinen Freund zu, den anderen erst mal nicht beachtend.

Doch der schien sich nicht sonderlich für den Unfall zu interessieren.

„Sorry, kid...I should watch where I'm skating!" sagte der bloß, zog seine Baseballkappe noch tiefer ins Geischt, rappelte sich wieder auf und fuhr direkt wieder mit Vollspeed weiter.

„Hey, du, entschuldige dich gefälligst richtig! Idiot!" schrie Joey dem Skater hinterher, während er Yuugi aufhalf.

„Tss, was für ein Idiot! Geht es wieder, oder soll ich dich zur Krankenschwester bringen?"

Yuugi verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerz, biss aber tapfer die Zähne zusammen.

„Ach, geht schon, ich bin auf's Steißbein gefallen, da kann mir eine Krankenschwester jetzt auch nicht helfen. Lass uns lieber zu Hanawa-sensei gehen, bevor es zum zweiten Mal schellt. Der hasst es doch so, wenn wer zu spät kommt."

Joey sah besorgt zu Yuugi hinunter, entschied dann aber, dass dieser wohl Recht hatte und nahm ihm zumindest die Tasche ab.

„Wenn du meinst...dann gehen wir. Aber trotzdem, ein Idiot war das! Stimmt schon, was man über Ausländer so sagt. Hast du seine Haut gesehen? Also Japaner war der nicht... und was hat der überhaupt zu dir gesagt?" Joey fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er das Genuschel des Skaters kaum verstanden hatte.

„Ach, der hat sich entschuldigt, auf Englisch. Schon ein komischer Typ."

Joey schnaubte. „Tss, sag ich doch, Ausländer!"

Tbc...


	2. 2: Eine ungewöhnliche Bitte

Hallo zusammen! Da bin ich wieder und habe euch ein tippfrisches neues Kapitel mitgebracht! Hoffe, dass es Euch gefällt!

Standard- Disclaim: Nein, Yugioh gehört mir nicht, ich bekomme kein Geld hierfür und hab mir die Charas bloß ausgeliehen!

So, jetzt gehts los...

Kapitel 2: Eine ungewöhnliche Bitte

Sein Buch als Sichtschutz aufgestellt, lümmelte Joey auf seinem Tisch herum und schaute aus dem Fenster des Japanischraumes im zweiten Stock, während Hanawa- sensei Hausaufgaben vorlesen ließ.

Irgendein Mädchen aus der ehemaligen Parallelklasse, Maiko oder so ähnlich, gab gerade ihre Interpretation der Kurzgeschichte, die sie hatten lesen sollen, zum Besten und das interessierte Joey, bildlich gesprochen, nicht die Bohne.

So starrte er also abwechselnd aus dem Fenster und zu Yugi, der dem Unterricht, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, mit großem Interesse folgte.

‚Was man an diesen Wortklaubereien nur finden kann...' Joeys Gedanken schweiften ab. Was er wohl mit dem Nachmittag anfangen würde? Seine Mutter würde mit seiner Schwester bei ihm und seinem Vater zum wöchentlichen Besuch vorbeisehen und dann würde es spätestens bei der zweiten Tasse Kaffee wieder zum üblichen Streit kommen, warum sein Vater sich denn nicht vernünftig um ihn kümmere und er so in der Schule versagen würde.

Joey stöhnte innerlich bei dem Gedanken. Es war wirklich jedes Mal das gleiche. Warum konnten seine Eltern sich nicht ganz normal miteinander unterhalten und ihre Kinder ermutigen, anstatt sie auch noch zu demotivieren?

Manchmal beneidete Joey Yugi glatt darum, dass seine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren, noch bevor Yugi überhaupt gelernt hatte zu laufen.

Er seufzte erneut, diesmal leider hörbar.

„Wheeler, haben Sie etwas gegen Fräulein Maikos Ausführungen einzuwenden?" fragte Hanawa- sensei vom Pult aus, seine Stimme klang wahrlich gereizt.

Der Rest des Kurses kicherte leise und Joey grinste verlegen.

„Nein, nein, Hanawa- sensei. Maikos Interpretation ist großartig, wirklich!"

Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Joey, wie Yugi wild gestikulierte. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt?

Der Rest des Kurses brach in schallendes Lachen aus und Yugi brach über seinem Tisch zusammen.

„Hey, Yugi, was haben die denn alle?" flüsterte Joey seinem Freund zu. „Hanawa hat die ganze Zeit wild den Kopf geschüttelt während Maiko gelesen hat..."

Joeys Augen wurden groß wie Teller. „Oh..."

„Tja, dann sind Sie entweder noch dümmer, als ich gedacht habe, oder Sie haben mal wieder nicht zugehört...in beiden Fällen schadet eine kleine Zusatzaufgabe nicht. Nach der Stunde kommen Sie zu mir und holen sie ab, ist das klar, Wheeler?" Hanawa- sensei klang boshaft und Joey knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er wusste schon, warum er den Kerl nicht leiden konnte.

„Verstanden, Sensei."

„Dann kann der Unterricht ja weitergehen... Yugi Mutou, von Ihnen habe ich schon länger keine Hausaufgabe mehr gehört..."

So ging der Unterricht in Japanisch und der Rest des Morgens relativ ereignislos weiter.

In der Mittagspause dann saß die kleine Klicke wieder zusammen und sogar Mokuba, einige Stufen unter ihnen, hatte sich an diesem Tag mal zu ihnen gesellt.

„Ihr glaubt es kaum, aber seitdem wir damals in Ägypten waren, ist der Bekanntheitsgrad von Duel Monsters immer mehr gestiegen. Seto denkt daran, Kurse für angehende Duellanten anzubieten." erzählte er fröhlich. Joey schüttelte den Kopf.

„Der versucht doch aus allem Geld zu machen..." Er dachte einen Moment nach. „Hey, Yugi, das wäre doch eigentlich mehr was für dich, du bist doch der König der Spiele!"

Es hatte ein Spaß sein sollen, doch Yugi winkte gelassen ab und biss kräftig in sein Pausenbrötchen.

„Lass mal gut sein, Joey, ich kümmere mich im Moment lieber um die Schule."

„Was du übrigens auch tun solltest, Joey!" fiel Tea von der Seite ein.

Joey seufzte theatralisch.

„Mein Gott, Tea, wie oft willst du mir das noch sagen?"

„Bis du es dir mal zu Herzen nimmst."

„Dann gib es auf!"

Jetzt war es an Tea, laut zu seufzen.

„Sag mal Yugi, sind die ein Paar?" fragte Mokuba flüsternd. Yugi zuckte mit den Achseln. „Zumindest streiten sie sich, als wären sie seit zehn Jahren verheiratet."

Die beiden brachen in einen Lachanfall aus und prusteten, trotz Joeys Nachbohrungen, was denn so lustig sei, immer noch, als der Gong die Mittagspause beendete und sie sich auf den Weg zum Nachmittagsunterricht machten.

Für Yugi bedeutete Nachmittagsunterricht Kunst.

Die meisten seiner Klassenkameraden stöhnten immer wieder darüber, dass Kunst in der 12 Pflichtbelegung war, aber Yugi machte das nichts aus. Er malte und zeichnete gern, vor allem, seitdem er aus Ägypten zurückgekommen und eine Ablenkung gebraucht hatte, wenn immer er sich einsam gefühlt hatte, weil der Pharao nicht mehr bei ihm war. Stunden hatte er dann über seinem Zeichenblock verbracht und gezeichnet, bis die Finger wund, der Radiergummi schwarz oder das Papier total zerknittert war vom Radieren.

Doch es war nicht lange so geblieben.

Er hatte den Bogen nach kurzer Zeit rausgehabt und zeichnete seitdem mit Freude. Besonders stolz war er auf eine großformatige Zeichnung des Pharaos auf seinem Thron, das er sich als Erinnerung gezeichnet hatte und seitdem hütete wie einen Schatz.

So seltsam es auch war, nachdem ihm Atem einmal gelungen war, schaffte er es nie wieder. Mal stimmten der Gesichtsausdruck nicht, mal waren es Augen oder Hände, die er nicht richtig hinbekam.

Doch schließlich hatte Yugi es aufgegeben und war vorangeschritten. Vielleicht war es ja ein Zeichen, dass er in die Zukunft, anstatt in die Vergangenheit schauen solle.

„Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuugi...!" rief Azusa, ein hübsche Blonde aus seinem Kurs, ihm bereits aus dem Raum entgegen, noch bevor er richtig über die Schwelle getreten war.

Yugi seufzte resignierend.

Er mochte Kunst, liebte es sogar, aber seitdem Azusa in seinem Kurs gelandet war, war es nicht mehr so entspannend, wie es früher gewesen war.

Azusa machte kein Geheimnis daraus, wie sehr sie in Yuugi verliebt war und genau das nervte ihn ein wenig, auch, wenn er ihr das niemals auf den Kopf zusagen würde, so gutmütig wie er war.

Tea, die ebenfalls in diesen Kurs eingeteilt war, kicherte amüsiert.

„Hm, Yugi, dein Fanclub scheint dich schon zu erwarten." Yugi verdrehte hilflos die Augen.

„Tea, kannst du mir nicht einmal helfen? Bitte! Ich will nicht schon wieder den ganzen Nachmittag neben der sitzen und mir ihre Schwärmereien anhören müssen."

Seine ganze Haltung drückte soviel Verzweiflung aus, dass Tea gar nicht anders konnte, als sich zu erbarmen.

„Gut, aber nur ausnahmsweise!" Verschmitzt zwinkerte sie ihm zu, natürlich so, dass Azusa es nicht sehen konnte, dann setzte sie sich auf ihren Stammplatz und rief Yugi laut und deutlich, dass es auch jeder im Raum hören konnte: „Hey, Yugi, wir machen doch heute Perspektivzeichnung... kannst du mir nicht helfen? Ich konnte so was doch schon in der siebten Klasse nicht..."

Unweigerlich musste Yugi grinsen. „Aber klar, Tea, wozu sind denn Freunde da?"

Und schon saß er neben ihr.

„Danke!" flüsterte er ihr erleichtert zu. „Keine Ursache, aber du schuldest mir was!"

„Hey, reicht es nicht, dass ich dir mit der Perspektive helfe?" „Yugi, Baka! Perspektivzeichnen ist das einzige, was ich in Kunst wirklich kann..." flüsterte Tea zurück. „Oy oy..."

Ihr Gespräch wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die Kunstlehrerin, Mizuko- sensei, eintrat. Sie war eine kleine, leicht untersetzte Brünette mit Brille und unter den Schülern relativ beliebt, da sie den Unterricht oft mal um zehn Minuten verkürzte.

Wie sich dann herausstellen sollte, war Teas Hilfeaktion nicht wirklich nötig gewesen.

„Ah, Mutou-kun, Sie wollte ich sprechen. Der Direktor lässt nach Ihnen schicken, Sie sollen sofort in sein Büro kommen."

Yugi war sprachlos. Hatte er etwas angestellt?

„Ja, gut, wenn Sie das sagen..." Er wollte aufstehen, als die Lehrerin ihm seine Tasche in die Hand drückte.

„Es könnte länger dauern, Mutou-kun. Und wenn nicht...nun, Sie haben Ihre Arbeit letzte Stunde abgegeben, also können Sie nach dem Gespräch nach Hause gehen."

Das verwunderte Yugi jetzt noch mehr. Er beeilte sich, nach der Tasche zu greifen, stammelte ein „Danke, Sensei.", und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum, Teas und Azusas wütende Blicke und die murrenden Stimmen seiner Kurskameraden im Nacken.

Aber warum wollte der Direktor ihn denn sehen?

Yugi schulterte seine Tasche und ging den Gang hinunter in die große Halle und dort durch den Haupteingang und über den jetzt völlig leeren Schulhof. Nur in einer kleinen Sitzecke saß noch ein kleiner Philosophiekurs, die ihren Unterricht offensichtlich kurzfristig an die frische Luft verlagert hatten.

Yugi kannte jedoch niemanden von ihnen.

So ging er weiter und wandte sich nach links zu dem kleinen Nebengebäude, in dem sich das Sekretariat, die Hausmeisterloge und auch das Büro des Direktors befanden.

Auch hier war um diese Zeit alles ausgestorben. Yugi wunderte sich sowieso, dass der Direktor überhaupt noch hier war, normalerweise verschwand der immer zur Mittagspause.

‚Was soll's? Wenn ich nicht reingehe, erfahre ich nie, was er von mir will...'

Er betrat das Gebäude und fror einen Moment, denn in dem Bau war es relativ kühl im Vergleich zu den 27 Grad Außentemperatur.

Das Büro des Direktors konnte er gar nicht verfehlen, es lag direkt am Ende des schmalen Ganges und die Tür war nur angelehnt.

Zaghaft klopfte er an.

„Herein!" dröhnte der tiefe Bass des Schulleiters und Yugi tat, wie ihm geheißen.

„Guten Tag, Herr Direktor. Yugi Mutou. Sie haben mich rufen lassen?"

Irgendwie war Yugi jetzt doch mulmig zumute. Er war noch nie beim Direktor gewesen. Vorsichtig sah er sich in dem Eindrucksvollen Raum um.

Ein riesiger Mahagonischreibtisch dominierte das Zimmer, dazu gab es eine übergroße Regalwand mit einigen Aktenordnern, Büchern, Pokalen von irgendwelchen Sportveranstaltungen und Fotos der Schulabgänger. Yugi musste unweigerlich grinsen, als er daran dachte, dass auch das Foto seiner Klasse einmal dort stehen würde.

An der rechten Wand befand sich eine übergroße Fensterfront, durch die das Sonnenlicht hell hineinflutete und den ansonsten sehr beeindruckenden Raum etwas freundlicher erscheinen ließ.

„Ja, in der Tat, schön, dass Sie gekommen sind, Yugi-kun."

„Ah, keine Ursache, Herr Direktor!" antwortete der Junge, plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken geholt.

„Ähm, was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

Der Direktor wies ihm einen Stuhl vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch zu und plötzlich fühlte Yugi sich ganz klein, wie ein kleiner Sünder, obwohl er doch gar nichts ausgefressen hatte, aber dieses Büro war wohl schon allein durch seine Bestimmung dazu gemacht, Schülern Respekt einzuflößen.

„Yugi Mutou. Sie sind ein guter Schüler. Beliebt, von freundlichem Wesen und zudem auch sehr tolerant und kontaktfreudig."

‚Bitte WAS? Was will der jetzt von mir?' Alles, wirklich alles hätte Yugi jetzt erwartet, aber nicht so ein Loblied über ihn.

„Nun schauen Sie nicht so überrascht. Ich meine das ernst!"

Yugi nickte einfach mal mechanisch. Immer noch fragte er sich, weshalb der Direktor ihn gerufen hatte, denn dass er ihm nicht einfach sagen wollte, dass er ein toller Kerl war, war klar.

„Du fragst dich, warum ich dir das alles erzähle," ‚Bingo!' „und das sage ich dir auch sofort." Der Direktor setzte ein unglaublich breites Lächeln auf.

„Ich habe eine wichtige Aufgabe für dich!"

Yugi holte tief Luft und überlegte. Was das für eine Aufgabe sein mochte?

„Ab morgen haben wir einen neuen Schüler für Ihre Stufe. Seine Eltern waren gerade hier und haben ihn angemeldet. Seine Familie ist viel gereist, zuletzt haben sie ein Jahr in den USA verbracht, wo der Vater gearbeitet hatte. Yugi, ich möchte dich bitten, ein Auge auf den Jungen zu haben und ihn ein wenig herumzuführen, damit er sich hier leicht einlebt, ich glaube, dass ihr euch gut verstehen werdet"

Yugi sah ihn verdutzt an. Das war eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Bitte.

„Ähm, ja, natürlich, Herr Direktor. Ich werde mein Bestes geben."

Der Direktor nickte erfreut.

„Das habe ich gehofft, diese Einstellung lobe ich mir, Yugi. Wenn soweit alles klar ist, kannst du nach Hause gehen. Frische deine Englischkenntnisse noch etwas auf. Viel Japanisch kann der Junge wohl noch nicht, deshalb wiederholt er die 12 hier bei uns auch, damit er sich erst mal an uns gewöhnen kann. Du wirst ihn morgen früh um halb acht hier im Sekretariat treffen. Du kannst ihn gar nicht verfehlen mit seiner dunklen Haut."

Yugi nickte. „Gut, dann werde ich wohl mal nach Hause gehen."

Er verbeugte sich noch einmal vor dem Direktor und verließ das Gebäude dann.

Grübelnd ging er über den Schulhof. Der Neue konnte nicht viel Japanisch? Warum ging er dann nicht auf eine internationale Schule? Und warum hatte man ausgerechnet ihn dafür ausgesucht, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern.

Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein. ‚Halt mal, wenn er wiederholt, ist er ja ein Jahr älter als ich... Kami-sama, hoffentlich ist das nicht so ein arroganter Fiesling, der sich von einem Jüngeren nichts sagen lässt...und überhaupt, hoffentlich versteht er mich...mein Englisch ist ja nun nicht unbedingt berauschend. Warum glaubt der Direktor nur, dass ich dafür geeignet bin? Warum hat er nicht Tea genommen? Die will doch sogar in England studieren...'

Grübelnd ging er zu seinem Fahrrad und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Was konnte er schon anderes tun, als auf den nächsten Morgen zu warten?

tbc...

Na, habt ihr's gemerkt? dieses Kapitel ist über eine Wordseite länger als das erste! Freut euch

Das nächste Kapitel kommt, sobald ich wieder eine Lernpause habe...in meinem Fall bedeutet das bald, ich bin in Lernstressphasen immer unglaublich produktiv

Also bis dann,

Nics


	3. 3: Begegnung

Kapitel 3: Begegnung

„Hm, I am Mutou Yugi, nice to meat you... nein, meet you!…Oh man, das kann ja was geben morgen…"

Yugi stützte verzweifelt den Kopf in die Hände und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Hm, schon dunkel... wie spät es wohl ist?"

Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn auffahren.

„Oh, schon wieder halb eins! Ich komme auch nie mal früher ins Bett..."

Was musste die Zeit auch immer gerade dann so schnell vergehen, wenn man die Zeit doch viel lieber zurückdrehen mochte?

Hektisch rannte Yugi ins Bad und sprang unter die Dusche. Das kühle Wasser erfrischte ihn wieder ein wenig, wenn auch nur kurzzeitig, denn schon beim Abtrocknen musste er wieder heftig gähnen.

Müde schlich er zurück in sein Zimmer, warf sich auf sein Bett und dachte noch einmal über das Gespräch mit dem Direktor nach.

Ob er sich wirklich mit dem Neuen anfreunden könnte? Das wäre mal etwas, ein neuer, richtiger Freund, der ihn so gut verstand, wie er sich selbst oder noch besser, noch viel besser, als es selbst, Joey oder sein Großvater taten. Aber war das überhaupt möglich?

‚Komm schon Yugi, hör auf, so was auch nur zu denken. Du hattest einen solchen Freund, er hat sich einen Körper mit dir geteilt, natürlich kannte er dich! Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass es jemals jemandem gelingen wird, dich besser zu kennen, als er, oder?'

Er wischte den Gedanken lieber schnell beiseite, denn immerhin hatte er doch wirklich lange genug daran gearbeitet, den Pharao zu dort zu belassen, wo er war, nämlich bei seinen Ahnen, und weiterzuleben, da würde er sich doch nicht durch irgendwelche Phantome wieder ablenken lassen.

Und dann fiel ihm wieder der dunkelhäutige Inlineskater ein.

‚Er hatte auch so eine exotische, schöne dunkle Hautfarbe..'

Erneut schalt Yugi sich selbst einen Idioten. Was wollte er denn machen? Jedes Mal, wenn er einen dunkelhäutigen Ausländer sah, losheulen und an den Pharao denken? Ganz so wie ein kleiner Junge? Dann wäre er des Sieges gegen ihn nicht würdig gewesen und das war das letzte, was er wollte.

‚Alles Unsinn, Yugi, du bist müde, das ist alles...'

Und trotzdem...sein Blick fiel auf den umgedrehten Fotorahmen auf dem Nachttisch. Yugi wusste genau, was darin war und warum er es umgedreht hatte, doch irgendwie erschien ihm jetzt der passende Moment, den Rahmen wieder richtigzustellen.

„Hallo mein Freund! Vielleicht passt du ja ein bisschen auf, dass ich heute gut schlafe, damit ich mich morgen nicht zu sehr blamiere, ja?" Seine Hand wich zurück und der schwarze Magier wurde sichtbar. „Es ist ja nur heute Nacht..." murmelte er der Karte noch zu, dann schlief er ein, obwohl das Licht seiner Schreibtischlampe noch brannte.

Kaum dass Yugi ins Reich der Träume gewandert war, leuchtete der Bilderrahmen geheimnisvoll auf.

Yugi zwinkerte vorsichtig, schloss aber die Augen sofort wieder, als er die Figur auf seiner Lieblingskarte aus dem Rahmen heraustreten sah. Das konnte nur ein Traum sein... Er driftete wieder ab in die sanften Tiefen des Schlafs, am nächsten Morgen sollte er sich nur noch wie an einen Traum an diese Begebenheit erinnern.

Der schwarze Magier trat an den Schreibtisch und knipste die kleine Lampe aus, dann warf er einen Blick auf den friedlich schlafenden Jungen.

‚Offensichtlich brauchst du doch noch etwas Schutz, kleiner Yugi. Ich passe schon auf dich auf, das schwöre ich dir!' Und so hatte Mahad seinen Schwur, den er einst seinem Pharao geleistet hatte, auf dessen Seelenbruder übertragen.

PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP PIEP

Ein neuer Morgen war angebrochen, doch anstatt den Wecker zu verfluchen, wie er es noch am Morgen zuvor getan hatte, sprang Yugi nun leichtfüßig aus dem Bett und ins Bad, war diesmal zehn Minuten eher fertig als sonst und überraschte seinen Großvater ganz außergewöhnlich.

„So früh schon auf?" fragte er verwundert, Yugi war eher unten, als er den Frühstückstisch gedeckt hatte.

„Aber sicher doch, Großvater. Ich muss doch heute etwas früher da sein, um den Neuen herumzuführen." Yugi grinste fröhlich. Er hatte einfach wunderbar geschlafen und der ganze Trübsal vom Abend zuvor war verschwunden.

„Wenn er nett ist, kannst du ihn ja mal mit in den Laden bringen. Vielleicht interessiert ihn ja dort etwas." Yugi nickte und schmierte sich sein Brötchen.

„Klar, ich werde ihn fragen... Hoffentlich ist er nett und nicht irgendein Snob, Mamas Lieblingssohn, der alles hinterhergetragen bekommt."

„Mit anderen Worten, Hauptsache, er heißt nicht Kaiba!"

Yugi kicherte. „Lass ihn das nicht hören, Großvater, da ist er sehr empfindlich."

Soguroku zwinkerte ihm bloß verschwörerisch zu.

Etwas später fuhr Yugi mit Highspeed zur Schule, dass der Asphalt unter seinem Rad nicht entflammte, wunderte ihn selbst.

Er musste es aber einfach pünktlich schaffen! Wie sah das denn aus, wenn er den Neuen warten ließ?

Er sah noch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie etwas auf ihn zuraste, also bremste er abrupt.

„Hey, was soll denn das? Pass gefälligst auf, wohin du fährst! Idiot!" schrie er dem Jungen hinterher, der ihn beinahe umgerannt hatte- mal wieder, denn in ihm erkannte Yugi den Inliner vom Vortag.

„Du schon wieder! Entschuldige dich gefälligst!"

„Sorry kid!"

Und schon war der verrückte Skater verschwunden.

Schimpfend trat Yugi wieder in die Pedale.

Jetzt würde er ganz bestimmt zu spät kommen!

Fünf Minuten später schloss er hastig sein Rad ab und sprintete Richtung Sekretariat. Inzwischen füllte sich der Schulhof langsam mit Schülern.

„Verdammt, er wartet sicher schon. Oh Gott, was muss ich auch immer für ein Pech haben!"

Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er die Gestalt, die da am Nebentrakt lehnte, erst nicht erkannte.

„Ah..." war dann der einzige sparsame Kommentar, der ihm einfiel.

Lässig an die Wand gelehnt und mit Sonnenbrille in die Sonne starrend, stand der Skater mit der Cappie und der dunklen Haut.

„DU! VERDAMMT, WAS MUSST DU MIR AUCH IMMER IN DEN WEG KOMMEN, AUSGERECHNET HEUTE; WO ICH DEN NEUEN SCHÜLER TREFFEN SOLL! UND DANN ENTSCHULDIGST DU DICH NICHT EINMAL!"

Yugi war es entgültig leid. Zwei Begegnungen pro Tag mit diesem Typen waren mehr als genug!

Da wandte der Junge sich ihm zu, allerdings ohne die Sonnenbrille abzunehmen.

„Wie oft denn noch: Sorry, kid!" sagte er in schönstem Japanisch. „Und jetzt hau wieder ab, ich warte hier auf jemandem..." Die Stimme, die gerade noch so gereizt geklungen hatte, wurde plötzlich unsicher und sanft und Yugi rann ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Stimme hatte etwas von IHM.

Langsam begann es dem Fremden zu dämmern, was Yugi zuvor gesagt hatte. Er rieb sich verlegen das Kinn.

„Hm, okay, vielleicht habe ich ja auf dich gewartet..."

Yugi nickte. Die Knie wurden ihm weich und er zitterte innerlich.

Was war nur los mit ihm? Wieso war er plötzlich so unsicher? Lag es daran, dass der Junge hier nicht nur die gleiche Hautfarbe hatte, wie der Pharao, sondern auch eine ziemlich ähnliche Stimme?

Yugi holte Luft und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. ‚Ich sehe Gespenster, das ist es. Ich habe gestern einfach zuviel an Atem gedacht...'

Also verbeugte er sich vor dem Jungen und stellte sich vor, fühlte sich dabei so seltsam von dem Fremden gemustert.

„Hey kid, du bist ein interessantes Empfangskomitee. Aber du hättest dir nicht unbedingt so eine Frisur zulegen müssen."

Yugi sah auf. „Hm? Wie meinst du das? Für meine Frisur kann ich nichts..."

Yugi konnte es nicht sehen, aber hinter der Sonnenbrille riss der Junge die Augen weit auf.

„Dann bist du in der Tat interessant, kid."

Der Junge griff zu seiner Cappie und Yugi fiel vor Überraschung die Kinnlade hinunter.

„DU! Mein Gott, wie...warum...wieso?"

Yugi war total überrascht. Der Junge hatte die gleiche Frisur wie er und er hätte wetten können, dass hinter seiner Sonnenbrille diese tiefen, samtweichen Augen lagen, die er so gut kannte.

Doch der Junge vor ihm zeigte kein einziges Anzeichen, dass er Yugi erkannte.

„Hey, Kid, mach mal halblang. Kennen wir uns etwa?"

„Kennen? Na hör mal..." Doch Yugi hielt mitten im Satz inne. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass der Pharao plötzlich wieder auftauchte, nachdem er in die Nachwelt eingegangen war, wie er es sich nach 5000 Jahren ja auch verdient hatte.

Der dunkelhäutige Junge seufzte einfach nur und griff lässig nach der Sonnenbrille.

„Also Kleiner, ich will ja mal nicht so sein und mich vorstellen. Ich bin Atem Kingsley. Und schau mich nicht so an, ich bin Ägypter, aber mein Adoptivvater ist Engländer, daher Kingsley, kapiert?"

Yugi starrte ihn einfach nur aus teichgroßen Augen an.

Kingsley? Adoptivvater? Atem?

Moment mal- Atem? 'Also doch…' Dann lächelte er einfach und verbeugte sich. „Yugi Mutou, Volljapaner. Sehr erfreut." Nach einem kurzen Blick zu dem Jungen, der immer noch kein Zeichen des Erkennens zeigte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Und ja, ich bin dein Empfangskommmitte. Entschuldige mein Verhalten, du siehst nur jemandem sehr ähnlich, den ich mal kannte."

„Ach so, na dann... Zeigst du mir jetzt also die Schule?" fragte Atem gelangweilt. Yugi nickte.

„Ja gut, gehen wir."

‚Na super Yugi! Kaum hast du den Pharao halb vergessen, kommt so ein möchtegern cooler Doppelgänger daher und du musst ihn auch noch rumführen…'

Yugi verfluchte sich selbst für sein Glück und hoffte inständig, dass die Schulglocke ihn möglichst bald erlösen würde.

tbc...

so, ab jetzt kanns losgehen, gelle?

Gruß, Nics


	4. 4: Sein oder nicht sein

Einen lieben Dank an die Reviewer! Dieses Kapitel ist für euch!

Den stillen Lesern danke ich aber auch für ihr Interesse

Hier geht es dann endlich mal weiter...musste noch etwas kreatives tun, bevor ich jetzt brav Geschichte lerne böse Vorabiklausuren

Standarddisclaim: Yu-Gi-Oh und seine Charas gehören mir nicht, ich mache hiermit auch keine Geld!...und obwohl mir meine selbstgeschaffenen Charas gehören, mache ich mit denen auch kein geld schade eigentlich...lol

4. Kapitel: Sein oder nicht sein...

„Ah, und das hier sind die beiden Sporthallen. Unsere Stufe hat jeden Donnerstagnachmittag Sport. Es gibt zwei Kurse, man kann sich einen aussuchen. Der eine macht Gymnastik, ein bisschen Turnen und ab und an mal Leichtathletik, der andere spielt vor allem Ballspiele. Du kannst dir vorstellen, in welchem Kurs die Mädchen alle sind, und in welchem die Jungen." Yugi machte eine Pause und sah seinen recht stummen Kamerad direkt in die Augen.

„Und welchen hast du gewählt?" „Ballspiele."

Na super, längere Antworten konnte er nicht geben?

„Gefällt dir unsere Schule denn bisher?" „Hm.", kam es zurück.

So ging das schon die ganze Zeit- Yugi redete und erzählte und Atem Kingsley schwieg, sah sich nicht mal sonderlich um.

Yugi passte das gar nicht, so hatte er viel zu viel Zeit, weiter über diese verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Pharao nachzudenken. Es war ja nicht so, dass Kingsley so aussah wie er, nein, er hieß auch noch so. Soviel Zufall war doch nicht möglich, oder?

Ein lauter Schrei von hinten rief ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die reale Welt.

„Verdammt, ich glaub es nicht! Tea, komm schnell, der Pharao ist wieder da!" Das war Joey, der da rief und Yugi hätte ihm am liebsten den Hals dafür umgedreht. Der Neue konnte ja gar nicht der Pharao sein.

Und wenn er es doch war, nahm Yugi sich vor, ihm höchstpersönlich den Hals umzudrehen, weil er ihn so verwirrt hatte.

Doch jetzt galt es erst mal, die Situation noch irgendwie zu retten, bevor sie allzu peinlich wurde.

Nur leider waren Joey und Tea schon bei ihnen angelangt und starrten Atem an wie die Jungfrau Maria höchstpersönlich.

„Habe ich was auf der Nase, oder warum starrt ihr mich so blöde an?"

Die plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit schien dem Neuen gar nicht zu gefallen, da half es auch nicht, dass Tea Tränen in die Augen traten und sie verlegen von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

Verwundert bemerkte Yugi, wie ihre Wangen knatschrot anliefen und sie kein einziges Wort herausbrachte.

Das waren ja mal ganz neue Seiten, das junge Mädchen war doch sonst nicht um Worte verlegen.

„Ah, guten Morgen ihr beiden. Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Atem Kingsley, ihr wisst schon, der Neue, den ich herumführen sollte." Yugi könnte sich selbst ohrfeigen, die beiden hatten ja keine Ahnung, er hatte weder Tea, noch Joey nach dem Gespräch mit dem Direktor irgendwie gesprochen.

Doch Tea nickte. „Ah so, deshalb haben Sie dich aus Kunst geholt gesern." Yugi nickte. „Genau. Also, Atem, das sind Tea und Joey. Sie gehen auch in unsere Stufe und sind meine besten Freunde." Doch Atem nickte nur gelangweilt. „Ist das so? Na dann..." Ohne weiteren Kommentar drehte er sich um und verschwand in Richtung Eingang, wo gerade alle Schüler hineinströmten, da die Glocke laut und deutlich dieses bei Schülern noch mehr verhasste Geräusch als das des Weckers von sich gab.

Yugi war völlig perplex. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Er hatte doch gar keine Ahnung, wohin er musste...

„Hey," meinte Joey, und riss seinen Freund wieder in die wirkliche Welt zurück, „das war doch unser Atemu, oder nicht?"

„Er muss es doch sein, er sieht genauso aus!" Tea hatte offensichtlich entdeckt, dass sie doch sprechen konnte, doch Yugi wusste trotzdem keine Antwort auf Joeys Frage.

Zehn Minuten später saß Yugi in seinem Leistungskurs. Englisch. Warum er den gewählt hatte, wusste er im Nachhinein auch nicht mehr, vielleicht lag es daran, dass er tatsächlich einmal gut gewesen war, nur leider war das Niveau ab der Zwölf stark gestiegen.

Doch es half ja alles nichts, und so saß er halt im Englisch LK und versuchte, so gut es ging mitzumachen.

Oft, eigentlich immer, verfluchte er dabei die Tatsache, dass es zwei LKs Englisch gab und Tea eben im anderen saß und ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Als dann die Tür aufging und Atem Kingsley eintrat, offensichtlich hatte er sich zu dem Raum durchgefragt, musste Yugi unvermittelt seufzen.

Da vorne trat seine Rettung durch die Tür, faktisch gesehen, denn wenn jemand Englisch konnte, dann doch wohl ein Junge mit einem Engländer als Vater.

Für eine klitzekleinen Moment sah Yugi Hoffnung am Horizont, die jedoch jäh wieder zerstört wurde, als er daran dachte, wie abweisend der Neue ihn zuvor behandelt hatte.

‚Na gut, war nichts mit Hilfe...' dachte er sich verstimmt und steckte die Nase in sein Buch, um noch ein paar Vokabeln zu lernen, als sich Atem doch tatsächlich auf den Platz neben ihm plumpsen ließ.

„Hey, Kid, ist hier frei?" Yugi nickte. Tristan hatte dort gesessen, doch seitdem dessen Familie umgezogen war und der brünette Junge die Schule hatte wechseln müssen, war der Platz in der dritten Reihe rechts von Yugi leer geblieben.

„Ja, ist er. Also setz dich...", Yugi unterbrach sich selbst halb ärgerlich. Diese Coolness des Neuen ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven. „Wobei, du sitzt schon...", damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Buch zu. „Ach, und noch was," murmelte er, mehr zu den Seiten vor ihm, als zu Atem gewandt, „ich heiße Yugi, nicht Kid!"

Atem antwortete allerdings nicht, sondern grinste nur undurchsichtig, was Yugi, vertieft in seine Vokabeln, allerdings nicht bemerkte.

Der Unterricht verlief wie erwartet. In Englisch verhielt Yugi sich meist still, ähnlich wie Atem, der es offensichtlich nicht für nötig hielt, mit seinem Können zu protzen, obwohl der Lehrer ihn des öfteren aufforderte.

Zudem bemerkte Yugi, wie Atem immer wieder ärgerlich mit den Mundwinkeln zuckte, wenn der Lehrer ihn ansprach, so wie gerade.

„Atemu, können Sie uns sagen, was Wilder auf Englisch heißt?" Atem zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es heißt ATEM!" antwortete er ärgerlich. Yugi musste grinsen. Er hatte anfangs ähnliche Probleme gehabt, den Namen des Pharaos auszusprechen, lag wohl daran, dass dieses Wort für Japaner nun einmal völlig ungewöhnlich war, doch der Pharao hatte es ihm niemals übel genommen.

Atem Kingsley schien es da allerdings anders zu halten. Zornig sah er den Lehrer an, bevor er dann endlich die gewünschte Antwort gab: „Savage."

Der Lehrer, Sakurado- Sensei, runzelte die Stirn, bedachte Atem mit einem unerfreuten Blick, nickte dann aber.

„Correct, Kingsley-san. So, this takes us back to you, Hinagiko. What did you want to say about the savage?"

So ging der Unterricht weiter, eine Diskussion über Aldous Huxleys "Brave New World" und sogar Yugi machte, wenn auch widerwillig, mit, von dem Gedanken erfasst, eventuell doch ein wenig Eindruck auf Atem machen zu können, denn es stank im gewaltig, wie sehr der ihn missachtet hatte am Morgen.

‚Aber warum kümmerst du dich eigentlich darum, Yugi?' fragte seine innere Stimme, die der Junge einfach ignorierte. Er kümmerte sich halt darum- und basta!

Nach dem LK war große Pause.

Irgendwie war Yugi froh, dass er aus dem Raum heraus war, andererseits wünschte er sich, noch weiter neben Atem sitzen zu können, der, wenn er nicht gerade sprach, dem Pharao wirklich bis aufs Haar glich. Yugi gab sich nur zu gerne der Vorstellung hin, dass sein bester Freund irgendwie wieder aufgetaucht war, auch, wenn er sich immer wieder selbst einredete, dass das nicht möglich war.

‚Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...' dachte Yugi, als er Atem gerade in diesem Moment durch die Tür zum Spindraum eintrat.

Schnell wandte er sich wieder seinem eigenen Spind herum und kramte scheinbar wild suchend darin herum.

Atem beachtete ihn auch gar nicht, sondern ging den Gang zu einem anderen Spind hinunter, wo er seine Inlineskates herausholte, wie Yugi, der ihn jetzt doch neugierig beobachtete, feststellte. Hatte er jetzt eine Freistunde? Ja, hatten sie denn den gleichen Stundenplan? Yugi wusste, dass jetzt nur der Pädagogikgrundkurs gehalten wurde. Wobei das wieder Sinn machte, kein einziger Junge hatte den belegt.

Vielleicht hatte Yugi ja jetzt Gelegenheit, noch einmal mit Atem Kingsley zu sprechen.

Er atmete einmal tief durch um sich Mut zu machen und ging dann langsam ebenfalls den Gang hinunter.

Doch, wie es aussah, kam er zu spät.

Um die Ecke bog Umino Suzuki, der Anführer der meistgefürchteten Gang an Yugis Schule.

„Hey, du musst Atem Kingsley sein." stellte er fest, als er den Neuen sah.

Atem nickte.

„News verbreiten sich hier wohl recht schnell." antwortete Atem, scheinbar gelangweilt, was auf Umino allerdings offensichtlich wie ein Ausdruck von Coolness galt.

„Meine Freunde und ich sind hier so was wie eine kleine Gruppe. Wir sind nicht so langweilig wie die anderen und machen einfach, was uns gefällt. Meist bedeutet das, irgendwo abhängen und skaten." Umino warf einen Blick auf die Skates des Neuen. Er grinste. „Und mit DENEN scheinst du zu uns zu passen."

Atem sah Umino abschätzend an, nickte dann aber. „Cool." sagte er ausdruckslos, wandte sich dann wieder seinem Spind zu.

„Wir treffen uns alle in der Mittagspause vor dem Schultor. Wir warten auf dich, Kingsley!"

Damit verschwand Umino und Yugi atmete auf. Er mochte Umino nicht. Obwohl er in der 13 war und demnach eigentlich mit der Schule mehr als beschäftigt hätte sein sollen, terrorisierte er dauernd andere Schüler- meist aus der Unterstufe.

Als Yugi jetzt an Atem vorbeiging, trafen sich ihre Blicke wie aus Zufall und Yugi rann es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Er kannte diesen Blick zu gut. Sein Yami hatte ihn immer so angesehen, wenn er gespürt hatte, dass mit Yugi etwas nicht stimmte.

‚Oh verdammt, hör doch endlich damit auf, ihm so ähnlich zu sein!' flehte Yugi innerlich verzweifelt, denn er fühlte Tränen in sich hochsteigen.

Es war eine Sache, den Verlust des Pharaos zu überwinden, wenn er allein war, doch einen Doppelgänger vor der Nase zu haben, war schon eine ganze Nummer härter.

„Hey, Mutou-kun, hast du jetzt auch frei?" fragte der ältere plötzlich und riss Yugi mal wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Der blieb stehen und sah Atem an. Verwundert, was nun kommen würde.

„Ja, sicher, jetzt gleich wäre nur der Pädagogik Grundkurs...und du kannst dir vorstellen, dass da nur Mädchen drin sind."

Atem zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht unbedingt. Aber ich nehme das mal als ein Ja. Also, hättest du Zeit?"

Yugi schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte ja alles erwartet, nur nicht, dass Atem Kingsley auf einmal doch nett zu ihm sein würde.

„Ja, habe ich."

Atem lächelte. „Gut. Können wir dann irgendwohin gehen, wo wir ungestört sind?"

War Yugi vorher noch nicht verwirrt gewesen, so gab ihm das den Rest. Er nickte nur und versank wieder in Gedanken, während er Atem in die Bibliothek der Schule führte.

‚Ist er es doch?' Erneut hoffte Yugi auf das eigentlich Unmögliche.

Mit klopfendem Herzen setzte er sich mit Atem an einen der Tische und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Atem schien das nicht zu bemerken, sondern stellte erst mal seine Tasche ab. Die Inliner waren wieder in seinem Spind. Was auch immer er mit ihnen vorgehabt hatte, als er Yugi gesehen hatte, hatte er es sich anders überlegt.

Dann kramte der dunkelhäutige Junge ein Buch aus seiner Tasche- Yugi erkannte das Buch vom Mathe GK, und sah Yugi erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest mir sagen, wo ihr zur Zeit mit dem Stoff seid."

Yugis Hoffnungen zerstoben und er schluckte traurig. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Atem Kingsley und Pharao Atem nicht die gleiche Person waren.

Er nickte und schlug die entsprechende Seite auf. Erklärte, was sie gerade im Unterricht machten, machte dann mit anderen Fächern weiter, bis die Schulglocke schließlich zur fünften Stunde läutete.

Er hatte auch das nächste Fach, eben Mathe, mit Atem zusammen und während sie schweigend nebeneinander zum Raum gingen, schrie Yugi innerlich auf.

Es war, als hätte er seinen Freund gerade in der Bibliothek zum zweiten Mal verloren.

tbc...

So, das war es dann für heute. Ich weiß, es geht langsam voran, aber ich kann ja schlecht sagen: neuer kommt an yugis schule, sieht aus wie Atem, ist es, sagt es yugi, ...und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr ende----ENDE... das wäre dch langweilig

so, dann danke ich euch für eure aufmerksamkeit und bis zum nächsten kapitel!

eure Nics


	5. 5:

Hallo zusammen! Tut mir leid, dass das Update so lange gedauert hat... Ich habe nächste Woche meine erste Abiturklausur, da muss man vorher leider was lernen... auch, wenn es unangenehm ist Aber dafür habe ich es ja alles bald hinter mir und dann sind laaaaaaange Ferien bis zum Studiumsbeginn

Also, hier ist jetzt das in einer Lernpause entstandene Kapitel. Leider ohne aussagekräftigen Titel, der wollte mir beim besten Willen nicht einfallen. Vorschläge nehme ich daher gern entgegen.

Vielen Dank nochmal für all eure lieben Reviews... Ich hoffe, das Warten hat sich gelohnt!

Und nun viel Spaß!

5. Kapitel:

Yugis Schultasche flog krachend in die nächstbeste Ecke, während sich ihr Besitzer aufatmend in den Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Man, das waren mal wieder zwei Stunden. Warum kann man Mathe nicht abwählen?" quengelte Yugi und starrte Joey und Tea dabei aus großen verzweifelten Augen an.

Ihre Reaktionen hätten unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Joey kicherte und Tea zog die Nase kraus.

„Ja, das wünsche ich mir auch jedes Mal wieder. Ich bekomme dieses Halbjahr garantiert wieder ein Defizit. Mensch, dass sie auch diese ganzen Punkte alle zählen müssen..."

Joey lachte inzwischen lauthals. „Das siehst du so, Tea, für mich sieht die Sache anders aus. Ich bekomme wohl wieder so 13 Punkte. Gäbe es Mathe nicht, bekäme ich das Abitur nie!"

Yugi seufzte und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Essensraum, wo jetzt nach und nach die Schüler einströmten, die hinterher noch Unterricht hatten.

Atem war nicht dabei.

Yugi hätte eigentlich froh sein sollen, nachdem er jetzt auch im Mathekurs neben ihm saß und ihm das coole Gehabe des Älteren gerade gehörig auf die Nerven ging, aber er wusste ja leider zu gut, wo Atem gerade tatsächlich war. ‚ Der Pharao hätte sich niemals mit Idioten wie Umino abgegeben...

„Sag doch mal, Yugi, was ist denn nun mit Atemu Kingsley? Ein Mädchen bei mir in Pädagogik, Hinagiku, die ist auch bei dir in Englisch, schwärmt die ganze Zeit von ihm." Teas Stimme klang eine Spur schärfer als sonst, aber Yugi, obwohl durch den Klang des Namens des Pharaos jetzt wieder ganz bei der Sache, bemerkte das nicht.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„So, tut sie das?" Er winkte ab. „Soll sie mal, der gibt sich so cool, ich glaube, der würde nicht mal bemerkte, wenn sie sich neben ihm nackt auszieht! Der passt wirklich zu Umino und seiner Bande."

Tea war verwirrt. Yugi war gar nicht der Typ für so plötzliche Ausbrüche.

„Reg' dich nicht so auf, Kumpel, muss doch jeder selber wissen... Sag mir lieber, wie ich den Nachmittagsunterricht überleben soll...ich hab gar keine Lust auf Geschichte." maulte Joey, mit vollem Mund kauend. Yugi beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Klar, er hatte auch keine Lust auf Geschichte, was vielleicht daran lag, dass die Lehrerin in ihrem Grundkurs ein Leistungskursprogramm durchzog, aber er hatte immer noch andere Probleme.

„Yugi, du hast uns immer noch nicht gesagt, ob Kingsley jetzt unser Pharao ist. Also, ist er's, oder ist er's nicht?" verlangte Tea zu wissen.

Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte eifrig in seiner Schultasche, die er mittlerweile wieder aus der Ecke gezogen hatte, nicht ohne gewaltige Dehnung und gefährliches Kippeln mit dem Stuhl, nach dem Brötchen, dass er eigentlich meinte eingepackt zu haben.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Tea. Er hat zumindest nicht gesagt, dass er es ist und er benimmt sich auch so ganz anders als der Pharao. Ich glaube, er ist es nicht."

„Sicher, und dass er so aussieht, ist reiner Zufall, klar, der Pharao hat ja auch eine ganze Menge Doppelgänger, so ein Allerweltsgesicht wie der hat." Joeys Stimme quoll über vor Ironie und Tea nickte, als ihr im selben Moment etwas einfiel. „Na ja, einen Doppelgänger hat der Pharao ja schon...Yugi und er sehen sich ja auch erstaunlich ähnlich." Der Junge nickte verdrießlich. „Genau. Keine einfache Situation. Die Lehrer schauen immer zwei Mal hin, wenn sie ihn sehen, schauen dann zu mir rüber und schütteln den Kopf. Ich meine, sie haben sich an einen Schüler mit seltsamer Frisur gewöhnt, aber gleich zwei?" Tea kicherte. „Na, vielleicht hilft dir das ja in Englisch, wenn der Lehrer Noten gibt. Als Engländer bekommt Atemu ja sicher kein Defizit."

„Ach, wer weiß, er sagt ja nur etwas, wenn er deutlichst aufgefordert wird. Davon abgesehen, Tea, versuch, seinen Namen richtig auszusprechen, er reagiert da sehr empfindlich. Der hätte unseren Englischlehrer am liebsten gefressen."

Teas Augen wurden tellergroß. „Was ist an Atemu falsch? So heißt er nun mal. Pharao kann ich ihn ja schlecht nennen."

Yugi seufzte. Ihm war es ja egal, ob Tea nun Atem oder Atemu oder Pharao oder auch Spinner sagte, aber irgendwie störte ihn der Gedanke, dass dieser Doppelgänger sicher verärgert wäre, wenn er die eigentlich falsche Aussprache hörte. „Es heißt nicht Atemu, sondern Atem, verstehst du? At-Em. Ich habe damals bestimmt tausend mal geübt, nachdem wir seinen Namen rausgefunden hatten, um ihn auch ja richtig auszusprechen. Ich dachte, ich sei ihm das schuldig, nachdem er so lange nach seinem Namen gesucht hatte." Joey schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Schön, dann sprich du ihn richtig an und alle anderen besonders Sprachbegabten meinetwegen auch, aber ich habe keine Lust, mich nach so einem eingebildeten Fatzke zu richten. Der ist hier in Japan und hat zu akzeptieren, wie wir sprechen."

Yugi ließ es dabei bewenden, musste aber grinsen, als Tea ein paar mal Atems Namen vor sich hinmurmelte und sich immer wieder auf die Lippe biss, wenn sie die Betonung nicht richtig traf. Bei Joey rief das nur Kopfschütteln hervor.

„Ihr seid beide einfach viel zu nett!"

Den Rest Mittagspause verbrachten sie mehr oder weniger ruhig mit essen, bevor sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergaben und zum Nachmittagsunterricht trotteten.

Atem schritt zu Beginn der Mittagspause lässig zum Schultor. Mathe war unglaublich langweilig gewesen. Seitdem Yugi ihm erklärt hatte, was sie machten, wusste er, dass der Stoff in England wesentlich weiter fortgeschrittener war. Er kickte wütend einen Stein vor sich her.

Warum musste er dieses Jahr überhaupt wiederholen? Von wegen, besser einleben, eventuelle Sprachschwierigkeiten! Er beherrschte doch Japanisch, woher er dafür eine solche Begabung hatte, wusste er auch nicht, aber er hatte sie, das war es, was zählte.

Aber was sollte es? Hatte er zumindest ein relativ lockeres Jahr vor sich, das hatte auch etwas Gutes.

Er sah Umino und seine Kumpel bereits von weitem. Jeder mit einer Bierflasche, offensichtlich nicht auch nur im geringsten darauf bedacht, dass die Lehrer das nicht sonderlich freuen dürfte.

Atem verzog den Mund. Er war zwar kein Musterschüler, aber es gab eine Grenze zwischen Rebellion und Asozialität, und Umino hatte diese offensichtlich weit überschritten.

Trotzdem war es wahrscheinlich nicht unpraktisch, mit der Bande befreundet zu sein, denn offensichtlich hatten selbst die Lehrer Angst vor ihnen. Atem sah, wie ein Lehrer demonstrativ den Kopf wegdrehte, als er die Gruppe da stehen sah. Umino lachte nur laut darüber, dann sah er den jungen Halbengländer.

„Hey! Kingsley! Komm her!"

Atem trat lässig zu ihm heran. „Hi." sagte er gelangweilt und ließ Uminos Rede über die Bande und seine Freunde, oder besser Gefolgsleute, desinteressiert über sich ergehen.

„Hey, Kingsley, wenn du also zu uns gehören willst, musst du eine Mutprobe bestehen."

Das weckte das Interesse des Jugendlichen.

„Eine Mutprobe?"

Umino nickte. „Ja genau, heute nach der Schule. Willst du noch, oder hast du schon Angst?" Er grinste hämisch, aber Atem ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. Mutprobe...wenn schon! Es konnte sich nur um irgendeine ekelige Alkoholmischung handeln, die er trinken sollte, oder auch um irgendetwas sportliches. Vor beidem hatte er keine Angst. Alkohol machte ihm nicht sonderlich viel aus und sportlich war er sowieso.

Also grinste er nur genauso hämisch zurück. „Nein, wieso? Ich bin dabei."

Umino nickte zufrieden. „Okay, also sehen wir uns nach der Schule."

Damit war das Thema geklärt und Atem machte sich nach ein paar Anstandsminuten wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Spind, um etwas zu essen, bevor er den Geschichtsunterricht noch mit leerem Magen überstehen musste.

Yugi kickte einen Stein vor sich her, erschöpft nach dem langen Schultag und froh, dass er endlich nach Hause konnte und nicht zu viele Hausaufgaben hatte.

Bloß schade, dass er völlig allein nach Hause fahren musste, da sowohl Tea, als auch Joey an diesem Tag noch etwas anderes zu tun hatten. Tea gab Nachhilfe in Englisch und Joey bekam welche in Japanisch.

So ging der Junge allein durch das Schultor und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Spieleladen.

Er war noch nicht weit gegangen, als er stutzig stehen blieb, nicht sicher, wie er das Bild, das sich ihm bot, einordnen sollte.

Es war kurz nach Schulschluss und Atem stand mit Uminos Truppe hinter einer großen Hecke. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ihn dorthin geschleppt hatten, aber langsam wurde ihm die Sache zu bunt. Da standen die selbsternannten Lehrerschrecke von Domino und lachten alle leise, aber bedrohlich.

„Hey, Umino, was...", begann Atem, verstummte aber, als der Angesprochene ihn am Arm packte.

Atem verzog das Gesicht. Er mochte es nicht sonderlich, wenn ihn jemand ungefragt anfasste, schon gar nicht so ein Idiot wie Umino. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Arm ab, was Umino aber nicht störte, er bedeutete nur, allen zu schweigen und zeigte dann auf irgendetwas, das Atem aus seiner Position nicht sehen konnte.

Die Jungen schwiegen wie geheißen und Atem drängte sich nach vorne, um zu sehen, weshalb sie sich denn nun hinter einer Buchsbaumhecke versteckten.

„Da, das ist der kleine Pisser!" sagte Atem mit einer gewaltigen Portion Verachtung in der Stimme. Atem machte große Augen. Dort kam niemand anders als sein eigener kleiner Doppelgänger Yugi um die Ecke.

„Mutou-kun? Ja und, was ist mit dem?"

Umino grinste fies. „Der hält sich für was besseres, weil er Duel-Monsters Weltmeister ist. Hat mich mal in einem Turnier besiegt vor ein paar Jahren und tut jetzt so, als würde er mich nicht kennen. Pisser! Und ist auch noch Lehrerliebling! Ein Schandfleck für die Schule." Umino redete sich richtig in Fahrt, während Yugi langsam, einen Stein über den Beton kickend, der Hecke immer näher kam. Atem verstand immer noch nicht, was das nun alles sollte, als Umino ihn ansah und die Zähne fletschte.

„Er ist deine Mutprobe, Kingsley!"

Noch bevor Atem klar wurde, was das nun genau zu bedeuten hatte, sprang die Gang hinter der Hecke hervor und rannte auf den überraschten Yugi zu, der mit völlig verdutztem Gesicht stehen blieb, noch unwissend, was Umino sich für ihn überlegt hatte.

Yugi konnte es nicht fassen.

Vor ihm kam Uminos Bande hinter einer Hecke hervor und umkreiste ihn regelrecht.

Yugi war seit seinen ganzen Abenteuern kein Feigling mehr, aber dennoch fühlte er die Angst in ihm aufsteigen. Er war ganz allein, Uminos Gang bestand dagegen aus sieben starken Jungs, die mehr als gewaltbereit waren.

Yugi wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, was ihm wohl bevorstand und sogar noch schlechter, wenn er daran dachte, dass Atem vielleicht zu ihnen gehören würde, auch wenn er ihn nicht sah.

„Na, du kleiner Pisser, hast du Schiss? Solltest du auch!" Umino fletschte die Zähne wie ein Hund und schlug dann ohne Vorwarnung auf den Jüngeren ein.

Yugi spürte, wie er von der Wucht des Schlages zu Boden geworfen wurde, was allerdings nicht geschah, weil ihn jemand von hinten in den Rücken trat.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Yugi keine einzige Stelle an seinem Körper mehr wusste, die noch nicht von Umino und seinen Gefolgsleuten bearbeitet worden war.

Atem starrte entsetzt auf die Szene vor ihm. Es war eine Sache, wenn man anders war als die Anderen und das ausleben wollte, aber das bedeutete nicht, nicht mal für Atem, der sich auch nicht besonders für seine Mitmenschen interessierte, dass man einen wehrlosen Jungen zusammenschlagen musste. Vor allem nicht so unfair in großer Überzahl.

Wenn das seine Mutprobe sein sollte, dann konnte er dankend verzichten. Solche Freunde brauchte er nicht.

Der Neue sprang hinter der Hecke hervor und machte drei große Sätze auf die Prügelei zu. Yugi, obwohl er versucht hatte, sich zu wehren, lag da schon völlig fertig am Boden.

Wütend riss Atem einen der Schläger, der gerade seine Faust mitten in Yugis Gesicht rammen wollte, zurück.

„Halt!" sagte er, in einem Tonfall, der keinerlei Widerspruch zuließ.

Yugi keuchte, als sie von ihm abließen. Einer der Schläge hatte ihn an der Schläfe getroffen und Blut tropfte ihm in die Augen, vernebelte seine Sicht, so dass er seinen Retter nicht erkannte. Dankbar für die Atempause, blinzelte er, um wieder sehen zu können, als er die Stimme erkannte.

Atem Kingsley, genau in dem Tonfall, den der Pharao immer benutzt hatte, wenn er wirklich wütend gewesen war.

Yugi wollte sich aufrichten, doch die winzigste Bewegung brachte höllischen Schmerz mit sich. Am liebsten hätte er geweint, weil er sich so schämte, dass er sich nicht besser hatte verteidigen können.

Umino grinste den Halbägypter böse an.

„Was ist denn, Kingsley? Willst du, dass er bei Bewusstsein ist, wenn du deine Mutprobe machst?"

Atem wurde weiß vor Wut, was bei seinem Teint eine Leistung war.

„Was für eine Mutprobe soll das denn bitte sein?" Nur mühsam unterdrückte er seinen Ärger, seine Stimme klang brüchig und rau. Ein Blick auf den blutverschmierten Yugi reichte aus, um diese Wut wieder aufflammen zu lassen.

Atem war kein zärtlicher Mensch, aber er würde niemals einen Unschuldigen verprügeln. Irgendeine Seite von ihm spürte den starken Drang, Yugi zu beschützen, und wenn das bedeutete, dass er selber die Gang um Umino verprügeln musste.

„Da!" Umino wies auf den Jungen am Boden. „Tritt ihm in die Eier!"

Das war zuviel, sowohl für Yugi, als auch für den Neuen.

Yugi quikte unterdrückt vor Angst, und Atem sah nur noch rot.

Wahllos holte er aus und traf Umino in die Magengegend, dann wirbelte er katzengleich herum und trat und schlug nach den anderen Schlägern. Völlig verwirrt vergaßen die zuerst, zurückzuschlagen, und als Umino es ihnen zurief, war es schon zu spät, die Schläger nahmen die Beine in die Hand.

„Du wirst das noch bitter bereuen, Kingsley!" schrie Umino, bevor auch er, als er realisierte, dass er auf verlorenem Posten stand, davon rannte.

Atem sank keuchend neben Yugi auf die Knie. Der Junge rührte sich nicht vor Angst. Atem betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Das blutverschmierte Gesicht, ein halbausgeschlagener Zahn und die gekrümmte Haltung wiesen darauf hin, dass die acht Jungen in der kurzen Zeit den Jungen mehr verletzt hatten, als Atem es für möglich gehalten hatte. Er ging zurück zu der Hecke, holte seine Schultasche und kramte nach Taschentüchern.

Als er zurückkam, versuchte Yugi gerade, sich zitternd aufzurichten.

„Hey, bleib sitzen, du würdest wohl nicht weit kommen." stellte Atem fest und wischte dem Jungen so gut es ging das Blut aus den Augen.

„Diese verdammten Dreckskerle!"

tbc...

Das war's für heute. Wann mehr kommt, weiß ich nicht, kommt immer darauf an, ob ich Zeit und Kreativität habe. Abiklausuren gehen allerdings vor

Bis bald also,

Nics Ideen fürs nächste Kapitel habe ich ja schon


	6. Vision

Kapitel 6: Vision

Yugi, der sich in diesem Moment windelweich geprügelt fühlte, traute seinen Augen und Ohren nicht.

Atem Kingsley half ihm doch tatsächlich, das Blut aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und kurz darauf aufzustehen.

„Also, Mutou-kun, du spielst Duel Monsters?"

Überrascht sah der jüngere auf. Wie kam der andere jetzt, ausgerechnet jetzt, darauf?

Verwirrt sah er den mysteriösen Doppelgänger des Pharaos an, nickte dann.

„Ja, hab' ich mal, aber schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr." Unsicher suchte er in den Augen des Älteren nach irgendeinem Hinweis, weshalb er das wissen wollte, fand aber keinen. Die funkelnden Augen Atem Kingsleys zeigten nichts weiter als völlige Aufmerksamkeit.

„Warum fragst du?" fragte Yugi weiter und biss sich auf die so oder so schon blutende Lippe, als er mit Atems Hilfe aufstand und sich plötzlich bewusst wurde, wie viele Knochen er eigentlich hatte- und dass jeder einzelne davon wehzutun schien.

Atem zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Umino ist offensichtlich kein guter Verlierer."

Yugi verstand immer noch nicht.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Umino Duel Monsters spielt...ich könnte mich jetzt auch nicht daran erinnern, ihn mal besiegt zu haben oder so."

Atem zuckte erneut mit den Schultern.

„Sag' ihm das, nicht mir."

Der Neue sah sich um und sammelte dann Yugis Schultasche, die während der Prügelei aufgesprungen war und deren Inhalt sich nun im Straßengraben befand, ein. „Wo wohnst du eigentlich, Mutou- kun?" fragte er, Yugi über die Schulter erwartungsvoll anschauend.

Yugi schluckte. Was war denn das jetzt schon wieder?

Er sah in die Augen des Neuen, seufzte, und beschloss dann endgültig, ihm zu vertrauen, ob er nun der Pharao war oder nicht, er hatte ihn immerhin aus Uminos kleiner Racheaktion gerettet.

So nannte er ihm die Adresse des Spieleladens, die nun nicht so weit von der Schule entfernt war.

Atem nickte. „Ok, ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo das ist, aber ich bringe dich hin."

Yugi staunte. „Ach, das brauchst du doch nicht... Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so weit..."

Atem zog die Stirn kraus und es bildete sich eine steile Falte, bei deren Anblick Yugi unverzüglich grinsen musste, hatte der Pharao doch auch immer so die Stirn kraus gezogen.

„Ich lasse dich doch nicht allein. Wir wissen ja nicht, ob Umino und seine Idioten nicht um die Ecke auf dich warten. Also bringe ich dich. Außerdem muss irgend jemand deinen Eltern erklären, was passiert ist."

„Ich habe keine Eltern."

Bei dieser Bemerkung sah Atem den Jungen ungläubig an, beließ es aber dabei, als er Yugis versteinerte Mine sah.

Schweigend nahm er den Jungen beim Arm, stütze ihn leicht, damit er den Weg nach Hause unbeschadet überstehen konnte.

Sie schwiegen für den Rest des Weges, mit Ausnahme von Yugis Richtungsangaben.

„So, hier noch rechts und dann sind wir da!"

Atem nickte. „Wird sich denn jetzt jemand um dich kümmern, Mutou- kun?"

Yugi starrte in die besorgten Augen und konnte nicht anders, als feuerrot zu werden.

„Also, äh, ich..." Er schluckte. Jedes mal, wenn er gerade dachte, Atem sei jemand völlig anderes, benahm er sich wieder wie der Pharao. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren.

„Ist das ein ja, oder ein nein?"

Yugi blickte zu Boden.

„Mein Opa ist jetzt nicht da. Heute Nachmittag bin ich eigentlich allein, weil er noch irgendwo zu einer Ausstellung wollte. Er ist Archäologe und hat eine Vorliebe für Ägypten." Yugi grinste und fügte dann auf Atems fragenden Blick hinzu. „Er hätte seine helle Freude an dir."

Da lachte Atem laut auf. „Oh man, Yugi, nur, weil ich Halbägypter bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mich mit der alten Kultur auskenne! Ich mag zwar nach einem Gott benannt worden sein, aber ich weiß gerade mal, dass der was mit der Sonne zu tun hatte, nicht einmal, wann er nun verehrt wurde und was es sonst noch für Götter gab. Mein Vater ist da etwas... sagen wir, er hält nicht viel von dem Schnickschnack."

Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters verdunkelte sich sein Gesicht und Yugi hielt es für angebracht, nicht weiter zu fragen.

„Nun ja, ich weiß auch lange nicht soviel wie Ji-chan, aber ich habe schon ein wenig Ahnung. Wenn du mal etwas wissen willst, kannst du gerne fragen oder eins der Bücher von meinem Großvater ausleihen. Er hat da sicher nichts gegen."

Atem schwieg und starrte den jüngeren an.

„Das würde gehen?"

Yugi nickte.

„Natürlich. Das ist nichts gegen deine Hilfe vorhin."

Atem schluckte und dachte daran, dass seine geplante Mutprobe ja eigentlich der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass Yugi so zusammengeschlagen worden war.

Aber die Vorstellung, mit jemandem reden zu können, der etwas über das Heimatland seiner Mutter wusste und bei dem sein Vater nicht gleich Verdacht schöpfen würde, war verlockend.

Er lächelte ein warmes, fröhliches Lächeln.

„Dann muss ich dich wohl öfters mal besuchen kommen, Mutou-kun!"

Yugi nickte. „Abgemacht!"

Dann kramte Yugi in seiner Tasche nach dem Schlüssel und schloss die Hintertür, die direkt und ohne Umweg durch den Laden zur Wohnung der Mutous führte.

Yugi wies Atem an, in seinem Zimmer Platz zu nehmen, während er kurz ins Bad ging, um seine Wunden zu desinfizieren.

Atem hatte zwar angeboten, ihm zu helfen, aber der jüngere hatte abgewinkt und gemeint, dass es ihm schon viel besser ging und er das alleine schaffen würde.

Also saß Atem jetzt allein auf Yugis Bett und sah sich im Raum um.

Yugi schien in seiner Freizeit viel zu zeichnen, denn überall an der Wand hingen Bilder, die mit Y.M. gekennzeichnet waren.

Atem sah den Eiffelturm, die Freiheitsstatue und auch die Sphinx.

Er war auch überrascht, wie ordentlich Yugis Zimmer war, wenn er da an sein eigenes Chaos dachte...

Und dann fiel sein Blick auf den kleinen Bilderrahmen auf dem Nachttisch, in dem Yugis Lieblingskarte geschützt wurde.

Wie magisch von ihr angezogen nahm er den Rahmen und starrte das Bild an, dass ihm auf so seltsame Art vertraut vorkam, obwohl er sich sicher war, es niemals zuvor gesehen zu haben.

Sein Kopf rauschte und es kam ihm so vor, als würde die Gestalt auf der Karte in bis in die Tiefen seines Herzens zu mustern.

Atem wurde es heiß und kalt, er begann zu zittern und plötzlich sah er Bilder, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Ein ägyptischer Palast, Yugi, der sich mit einem weißhaarigen Mann duellierte, die Gestalt auf der Karte, wie sie ihn beschützte und noch einiges mehr, dass er nicht deuten konnte.

Für einen winzigen Moment leuchtete auf seiner Stirn das allsehende Auge auf, doch es verschwand, so schnell wie es gekommen war und Atem sank verwirrt und völlig erschöpft in sich zusammen.

TBC...

So, und hier noch die AN Ich bin wieder da! Liebeskummer und Abitur überstanden...Noten bekomme ich am Dienstag, haltet nur die Daumen!

Jetzt habe ich quasi Urlaub und kann schreiben. Im Moment bin ich an einem Original...die kann ich besser als FFs Glaub ich... Naja, jedenfalls melde ich mich hier dann hoffentlich bald wieder. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!

Lieben Gruß,

Nics


End file.
